Never Back Down
by HeHeProductiions
Summary: Bella Swan17 moves to Forks after her parent lose all there money.Meet Edward Masen 17 player and UnderGround Fighter, moving back to Forks along with his little sister Nessie and a toddler who looks like him What brought him back,after 2 years,FSummaryIN
1. Chapter 1

**_Never Back Down_**

**_By HeHeProductiions_**

_All-Human_

_Bella Swan 17 is new to The Close, which is a poor part of Forks, with her Family after they lose all there money, as she try to life live without the money she encounters, Edward Masen 17 her next door neighbour, is just returning to Forks along with his younger sister Nessie 6 and Alba a toddler who looks just like Edward, after spending the last couple of years in Scotland with there auntie. Edward is the most popular guy in Forks and the best Underground Fighter, but under his anger and cockiness is a rejected young man, his father Edward left his family a couple of years after having an affair with Mrs Black, and now ignores his Son and Daughter, His mother an addict who brings groups off men home each night, How will Edward cope with been both Mother and Father to Nessie & Alba , and still trying to go through High School. What happened in Scotland to make Edward return to The Close, and what relationship will E&B have._

* * *

Today, was the first week back to school, since the 7 week holiday that we were given which was named summer. For some, the summer, is a way to catch up on the sun that we have been deprived off for the last 10 months of our life, to hang out with friends and go abroad or go down to your local beach for a swim. For me it was a chance for my whole life to be turned upside down, inside out, and tipsy turfy. A chance for my so called parents to ruin the stability that they had created in my life, my family and my house all in less than a few weeks. " _A brand new start_" was what my mum calls it, me personally, I call " My parents fucked up, lost our money and moved away A: Because they couldn't afford to live in our old house anymore, and B: my mum didn't want to be part of the gossip at the Housewives meetings that she used to attend.

My family the Swan's, included, my father Charlie, my mum Rene, my younger sister Emily and me, Isabella Swan, well Bella to you and everyone else, 17 years young. We used to be rich, I by rich I mean millions of money in the banks, but since my parents decided to rip of the customers and took part in illegal jobs, we didn't even have a house to our name. So that's why were are now living in Forks, lovely place, unless you lived on the Close part, which was were we lived and have been since yesterday morning. In a 2 bedroom, semi-detached house, in The Close, the drug flooded area, and at this moment I am currently walking to my bus stop to get to school, yup we had to get on a bus to school, man I was used to getting driven to my school by a driver. The bus stop was across the road from my house, so there a positive I think.

As I made my way across the road, in school uniform, a above the knee length kilt-like skirt, a white shirt, with a green sweashirt on top of it. My book bag slung over my left shoulder and my brown hair hang down around my shoulders. I spotted a few boys there already, all equally as tall as the next, with brownish skin colour and most with there hair long, shoulder length and to the side there was also two girls, who in my book look like sluts, there shirts were unbuttoned and showing way to much cleavage. Once I crossed the road I went to stand away from prying eyes, i.e the boys who were giving me weird and quite frankly looks the way my dad looked at pieces of steak when he claimed he was starving.

I became looking at what was my house now, it wasn't the worst in the street, I think that was the one next door, which had overgrown grass in it and empty beer cans and vodka bottles scattered in it, which I could see from my room. I looked around the street and noticed that on the opposite side of the pavement there was a group of four people walking down, as the became closer I noticed there were 2 boys, one burly man who looked about 25 , the other boy, looked my age and has blonde hair which was a similar shade to one of the girls who had long wavy blonde hair and beside them was an older woman who looked about 40ish walking with them, they stopped outside the house next to mine, just as the stopped a guy who also looked about my age, emerged from the door and shut it slowly, he then turned around and my world stopped. That boy was a frigging Greek god, my eyes travelled down his body, he w as wearing jeans that hung low and on his feet were a pair of battered Nike's, as I made my way back up to the his top half, I noticed a toddler perched on the side of his black Nike t-shirt, she was still in her PJ'S I presumed and had her head resting on his muscular looking shoulder, with a dummy sticking out off her mouth and had her hand gripped tightly on his t-shirt and had a yellow looking blanket there as well, I looked to the girls face and she was so cute, she had bronze hair that fell around her face in tight little ringlets and her eyes were closed. The guy had two bags slung against his right shoulder. I finally looked up to his face, which took my breath , his face was amazing, but his eyes wow, from what I could tell they were a striking green colour and his sex look hair was the same colour as the toddler in his arms, and it took all my will power to stop myself from running over and touching him. He started walking to the gate less opening when I noticed yet another little girl, she was skipping along, jumping on the multi-coloured stones, she was wearing, a knee length green skirt, along with the same Jumper my sister had for her school, it was a red one. Surely she can't be 7 she was so small, on her feet were worn out trainers. I was brought out of my thoughts by the girl screams coming from behind me, I turned my head slightly and noticed it was from the girls that were already there, the were saying stuff like " ooo Masen, I am so going after him" basically kissing ass off whoever Masen guy was. Once I turned my attention fully back on Mr Sex On Legs, who was now handing over the younger girl to the old woman. As I watched it became obv that the young girl didn't want to go, but once she was in the women's arm , Mr Id so like to fuck, handed her one of the bags, that were on his shoulder and started to rub the little girls back, after a kiss on the head.

The woman walked back up the road she came down, and Mr Greek god, started to make his way over to the bus stop with the rest of the group, by now the big guy, had the other little girl hanging over his shoulder, while they crossed the road. Once they reached the the same side as me they stood a couple of feet behind me, I made sure to keep my eyes on my house, looking at my little sister out the window who was waiting for my parents to get ready for her first day of school, normally she would get the bus with me since and man was she excited, then she disappeared from it, so still looking forward towards my house I began listening to Mr I just took you breath away, conversation, I was just listening to the little girl who was begging not to go to school, when she was talking one of the I am so obv that I want Masen to Fuck me, ran over to them, " Eddie, how are you, I didn't no you were coming back again, not that I didn't want you to, cause man a few years in where did you guys go again really changed you guys, so what are you doing here then, and who is the little girl that you had" She asked as I turned around to look over at them, pretending to look over the bus times,that were displayed on a lamppost in a pollypocket. As "Eddie" started to open his mouth to speak, one of the boys from the creepy group walked over to them " Well Eddie got himself in a little trouble over in Scotland, didn't ya Edward?" the boys said glaring at Edward " Fuck of Pussy" was Edwards reply " Ooo don't go swearing there are little pigs ears about you can never blame Nessie is she swears now, and don't get all protective shit, on your little family now, I mean you not there dad our anything , well one of them at least," He said whispered the last part, once he seen Edward glaring back at the comment he made early in the conversation, " I said fuck off pussy, or you'll get what you got last time," Edward replied as Pussy started to back away. The little girl Nessie, I presummend was now balancing on Edwards shoes, the way my dad used to dance with me when I was little girl and was giggling.

Just as Jacob backed away he said " Dad was asking about you two, well really he said shame Scotland wasn't a one way ticket, but no he had to come back with an extra one in tow boy cant keep his sperm under control always knew they would let the family name down," Jacob said smirking, wait these guys were brothers and what the frigging did he mean about Edward sperm, ohhh I like that, know , wow, its like desperate housewives ha.

Just then the bus came and the creeps group got on first , while the "Edward is fuckable group" got on after ,Edward stuck out his leg tripping Jacob up and said " Now look who's down, oh I and at least I have sperm that can be used Ass, unlike you and your pussy" the whole bus eruppted with cheers, along with a bunch of hollas and girls saying " Masens back" Edward and his crew immediantly went to the back off the bus and I sat in the middle of the bus, the whole journey consisted on people saying hello to Edward and asking him something about him getting back into to underground fighting. After about 30mins of being on the bus we arrived at Forks High School.

* * *

**_heyaa_**

_So there it is the first Chapter, _

_How was it ??_

_Should I continue ??_

_What do you want to happen ??_

_so please tell me what you think and your views on this story and remember to review this story. I also have an idea for another story it is _

well as an example here is the summary that I have come up with. It is an all human one && is e&b pairing =D. The Cullen's moved to Forks to years ago from sunny Scotland , but Edward & Bella have yet to start high school there but this year after being home schooled they are attending senior year with Edwards brother && sister, who all ready have been going there, who are Alice & Emmett and they are going out with they hale twins who have lived in forks all there life, the reason that E&B haven't gone to school is there daughter Nessie who they had when they were 15 & still in Scotland, Nessie who is two has learning difficulties & is a very slow learner & is also very clingy to her parents , and has an illness (which is to be decided by you guys) the reason why Bella is living with Edward is that back in Scotland, Charlie &. Rene refused to talk to there daughter if she went ahead with the pregnancy so there for the gave up all parental rights. Follow Bella an Edward struggles of raising there toddler while attending high school & trying to keep it from there fellow peers, many people have already turned there noses down on these teenagers for keeping Nessie bu follow them as they prove all them wrong =D the Cullen's will not be an overly rich family,..,

_so what do you think?? Yes No =]_

_Please remember to review cause I tend not to carry on ifve I don't get reviews && i no everyone says it but updates do come up quicker._

_**Facebook**also does anyone have facebook,ifve so add FANFICTION NET as a friend to keep up with updates and reviews and recommendations=] also banners_

_lovveee hehepriducttions =D _


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN;;** Heyaa, HeHeProductiions here, well here is a very very very quick update that I quickly wrote, so i am very soory that i havent been able to update. I would like to say a big thankyou to my 3 reviewers and all my favs and alerts. thankyou very much reviews mean so much ;]. _

_anyway on with the chapter 2 ;[]_

_please read the important AN note at the bottem , Its very important_

_

* * *

_

Last Time

_Just then the bus came and the creeps group got on first , while the "Edward is fuck-able group" got on after ,Edward stuck out his leg tripping Jacob up and said " Now look who's down, oh I and at least I have sperm that can be used Ass, unlike you and your pussy" the whole bus eruppted with cheers, along with a bunch of hollas and girls saying " Masens back" Edward and his crew immediately went to the back off the bus and I sat in the middle of the bus, the whole journey consisted on people saying hello to Edward and asking him something about him getting back into to underground fighting. After about 30Min's of being on the bus we arrived at Forks High School_

It was now lunch time, and my first day at Forks was an weird kinda one. Every-time I would walk past a guy they would eye me up and down and look at me the same way the "Pussy" group looked at me. I had made a few friends Jessica, who I agreed to sit with at lunch. As I made my way from English to the lunchroom, I decided to take the long way round to kill some time. I made my way out the front door and began to walk along the fence line, that divided the primary kids from the High School ones. The Primary playground was loitered with about 100 kids ranging from 6-10 years of age. As I walked in the direction of the Cafeteria, I began to look for Emily, my 7 year old sister. As I was nearing the lunchroom I noticed a to small bodies huddled on the opposite side, it looked like the tallest girl was comforting the smaller one, I leaned over the fence and noticed it was Emily, she was hugging the girl, who I recognized as the little girl at the bus stop with Masen this morning. " Emily whats wrong" I asked my sister, she peered up and shrugged her shoulders " I don't no, there was a big boy from your school, who came and hit her in the face, but she wont speak to me " Emily said saddened. I pivoted around to see if there was any teachers, which there weren't, Jesus they just let the girl get hit. I looked back to the parking lot on the side I was standing, and they were a few groups talking and getting the crack. There was a pixie like girl who was walking in the same direction in me, and was smiling in a friendly way to me. Her eyes travelled down to were I was looking before, and her eyes widened in horror as she took the tiny girls form in. She was now walking quickly, she looked at me questionablyand I shook my head " My sister said she just found her and a boy hit her but she won't talk" I said while she bent down and peered through the gaps in the fence, " No, She doesn't normally talk ,to be honest" she said smiling up at me, " I'm Alice, her cousin" , she said, by now Emily had moved away and was now standing a couple of feet away from the girl. " Bella" I mumbled, smiling back " Oh I know, in fact everyone does" She said sticking her hand through the fence to gently touch the girls shoulder, to which the girl physically flinched and backed away, still with her head buried in her knees, " Nessie hunny, its Alice, wanna tell me whats wrong?" she asked softly, the girl shook her head, and Alice stood up " Nessie, do you want Edward?" she asked leaning over the fence, the girl just nodded her head. Alice smiled at me " Wait here, I'll be back" and ran off gracefully towards the cafetria.

While waiting for Alice, I talked to Emily about her day so far, and looked around the parking lot and noticed "Pussy's" group looking over this way and laughing, and with a smirk on there faces. About 5 mins later Alice ran out, with Edward and the group I saw him with earlier. He shot my a crooked smile, that made my knees go weak, and then he leaped over the fence and bent down, while Alice was filling in the group and making small talk with me. Edward bent down and said " Hey Nessie baby, its Edward " He said scratching her head gently, Nessie peered up and threw her arms around her brothers shoulder and started crying uncontrollably. Just as Edward began to stand up the girl from earlier said " Edward, you want me to call my mum to come and pick her up" she smiled shyly, to which Edward just nodded and mumbled a quick "Thanks Rose" as he climbed back over the fence as gently as he could, while Nessie clung on to him for her dear life. By this time the most of the younger kids had gone inside including Emily, since there lunch ended 30mins before ours did. As Rose was talking on her phone, Alice walked over to me " So Bella, How you liking Forks so far ?" "Erm, yeah its ok I guess, I haven't really seen it all yet to be honest" I replied shakily " Yeah takes a bit of getting used to I guess " she said sadly, and then turned to look at Edward who was perched on the fence still with Nessie who now had her face buried in his neck, while her hand played with his ear. Alice was about to say something, but didn't get a chance to as the guy from the earlier dispute walked over and said " So you liked your welcome home present, I take it " glaring at Edward and nodding his head to Nessie. For a second Edward looked confused and then the features on his face turned in to understanding, he gently pried Nessies head from his neck, once he looked at whatever he was looking at he growled. " You fucking evil bastard" at her older brothers word Nessie quickly hide her face, while we all stood dumbfound not having a clue what he was on about, the burly guy from earlier quickly went over and once again took a lookat Nessie face and charged straight for Jacob who fell to the ground in shook, they burly guy shouted " Your a weak prick you know that, you think you can get Edward to fight you by hurting a 6 year innocent girl, well guess what Edward anit gonna touch you but hey Me and Jas will, dick head" and carried on kicking and punching him while the blond guy from earlier joined him. Edward was trying to give Nessie to Alice but she wouldn't let go. " No Edward you no the deal, you can't go and beat the loop outta him and get away with it, you will lose custody of the girls, and that's what you dick of a father and Jacob want. " Alice warned Edward, to which he immediately backed down and pulled Nessie closer to chest. "Bella, this is Edward by the way , Edward this is Bella and Bella as you know I am Alice your future bestie." Just as Edward was going to speak he was interrupted by a loud strict sounding voice ..

" WHAT IS GOING ON HERE, MASEN ONE DAY BACK AND YOUR ALREADY CAUSING TROUBLE. STOP THIS AT ONCE."

* * *

_**Authors note -  I**no that this is really short chapter and I am sorry . I have had Prelims lately and have been revising like mad ;[/ and my exams are up next month and i really need to revise for them to, so what i was planning on doing for all my stories inculding this one is offering that if anyone wanted to take over i wouldnt mind as i would hat to keep you guys waiting. My other stories that are up are_

_**Behind Closed Doors** - _

_Summary_

_Bella, mother is what people call a Gypsy, traveller, she travels the world in a caravan along with her fiance Phil, Bella became fed up with moving every 6months and finally wanting a stable family home so she makes a chocie of her life time to move to her dads, Charlie in none other than Forks, there she discovers what it like to be able to stay in a house and what it like to accuatly get a chance at making friends. When she arrives there she meets the mysterious Edward Masen, yeah he may be mysterious but he is what people call the lead man, the shepard, the leader off the school but what goes on behind closed doors off the most popular guy in school and this is only a secret no one knows and why does Edward not want anyone else to know but Bella is determind to find out_

_**Better Late Than Never -** _

_Edward Masen 29 is the coach and Pe teacher at Forks High. He is also a single dad of three. Edward loves sports and his job and Mrs Swan just made it a whole lot better. Bella Swan, is starting life again. She moves to small town Forks along with her brother Jake ,to be with her Dad and hoping to forget the past she is becoming quickly attracted to Mr Masen who she had a crush on back in the days._

_Bella Swan 29, is the new english teacher at Forks, just recently her mum died and she has been giving custody of Jake, her half brother. They move to Forks from Pheniox since there mum passed away as there is really nothing keeping her there anymore._

_**I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad-**_

_Bella hates living in Forks now, she wishes she could go back to her old life back in La Push with her friends a& have nice things, a nice house, a big garden & get everything she wants & most of all a phone. But things just got worse when she findd out her next door neighbour is none other than Edward Masen- a jerk in her eyes, yeah hes good looking, and he knows its. _

_Edward love his life in Forks, he rules the place, the girls love him & the boys worship the ground he lives on & now that bella Cullen has moved next door things couldnt be any better, can she restit his charms_

_**Small Town Girl in a Hollywood World-**_

_Life can be hard for a Hollywood actor, but what about it family. RPATZ/EDWARD teenage sister Eddiie-Ellla, life is hetic. Her big brother is one of the most famous people in the world but yet only a few people reliese that she is his sister. Here is Eddie-Ella life story from going from a small town girl to her big brother being a household name across the world. Find out her struggles of being a wee british girl trying to conquer the world, but she never asked for the fame. Find out how she deals with Over Obbesseive Granny teachers giving her knickers in class and bribing her, vamp bitten girl teens who use her, along the way she learns she cant trust anyone apart from her life long bestfriend Tom and the rest ofve her band mates that have her back no matter what. Living with a crazy header mother who cares nothing about her and leaves her in the worst conditions ever. What happens when her brother finds out how she is being treated, will he look after her and care for her the way shes meant to , or will he listen to his manager and choose fame over his own flesh and blood._

_THERES A POLL TO DEICIDE RPATZ OR EDWARD TO WHICH IT SHOULD BE WRITTEN ABOUT._

**_What Goes On Behind Closed Doors_**

_Full Sumary - Edward Masen (17 Years Young) Was once the most popular guy at Forks High School, but 2 years ago he suddenly changes his ways, He stops coming to school everyday & stops his social life all together, He doesn't talk to anyone hardly anymore apart from a few people. What has happened in the last 2 years of his life to make this happen?? Know one knows._

_Bella Swan(17yearsold)- Bella has to move to her dads while her mum is in jail for murder of her Husband. Which leaves bella to take care of her 5 year old sister Maddie With the help of her dad. What is up with Bellas New next door neighbours the Masens, Bella is determind to find out but, is scared at what is going on there._

_Just Mail me or Review ifve your intrested ;] please note that this doesnt mean i am stopping all stories, i will still carry on the ones that havent been taken over and if you want i will send you ideas and plots for your overtaking ;] _

_taverymuchiiess= HeHeProductiions_

_PS we are still doing BANNERs and have just done one for WORKIN IT OUT check out the twilight story ._


	3. Chapter 3

**_By HeHeProductiions_**

_Heya my readers, well sorry this is another AN but is a very important one, it is to inform you tha i am no longer doing my stories and have given the plot to a fellow writer who will take over in her own time. To access her -her name is , please note that she will not upload the storys on her proflie until next monday or this weekend so put her on author alert to see the continustion of all my stories :D_

_First i would like to thank every single one of my reviewers for been so amazing and that and also all my subscribers and that :D loveyouall_

_Second I would like to say that on a recent email / msn chat said that she will do my stories soon but is contcrating on her amazing ff btw and anyway her is her ideas for a couple of new stoires :D_

**-1-** Carry on with YOU MELTED OUR STONE HEARTS, and write what the Cullen Family get up to after Breaking Dawn :D all the antics and family bonding time

-**2-** Change YOU MELTED OUR STONE HEARTS one-shot in a Full chapter story about the Cullens and Wife Swap :D All-Cullen-Vamps After Breaking Dawn

**-3**- Change it into a Holiday Showdown Fic - All -Cullen- Vamps :D After Breaking Dawn

**-4**- Keep as a One -shot -

**-5- **Do seperate stories for Holiday Showdown and Wife Swap :D All - Human

-**6**- Do seperate stories for Holiday Showdown and Wife Swap :D All - Cullen -Vamps - After Breaking Dawn

* * *

**Please note that in all my stories all the Cullen Chacters will be in them**

* * *

**All-Human -**  
**Carlise and Esme Cullen**- would be married  
**Emmett Cullen and Rose Hale ( Both 19**) - would be engaged and Rose lives with the Cullens  
**Alice Cullen (17) and Jasper Hale(18) **would be Boy and Girlfriend and Jasper lives with Cullens also.  
**Edward and Bella ( Both 17)- **are boyfriend and girlfriend and would be **Teen Parents to Nessie ( 2 **) and had her when 15, Bella and Nessie Live with the Cullens.

:D

If you are unsure what Holiday Showdown and Wife Swap are look here -

**HOLIDAY SHOWDOWN**

_The show follows two families, who have never met before, as they spend two weeks together at each of their ideal holiday destinations. The families do not know where the other family are planning to take them, but both must try and convince their guests that their own holiday is an enjoyable experience, as well as following the rules of their hosts when they are taken away. This usually results in conflict between the two families, who often have very different ideas about how to have fun. The series follows a rather formulaic pattern, in that the families tend to differ drastically in their background. One family, for instance, will be religious, or rather staid and strict with their children, the other family will be "hell-raisers" intent on having a good time. The destinations tend to be Acapulco, Torremolinos, or similar. They will drag the religious family around nightclubs and karaoke bars, which usually results in the stricter mum disapproving of the teenagers from the other family being allowed to drink, swear, etc. The "hell-raiser" mum will then confront the strict mum, with predictable results, and the two will end up at each others throats._

_The second week involves the religious/strict family taking the hedonistic family on a tour of war museums in Portugal, fishing in the wilds of Scotland, or, memorably, visiting a remote African village. This often results in the family (frequently at the instigation of mother) refusing to participate in the activities, and sometimes changing their accommodation to more luxurious and lively surroundings. This tends to infuriate the staid family, and recriminations fly. A poignant note is often struck where the younger children are involved, as they tend to like each other, at first, anyway, until the fur flies. One child who had never been to a fairground came running off a roller coaster in Blackpool and declared it was "the best holiday I've ever had!" The older teenagers often clash, or are surly with each other. There is a device whereby the families talk individually to a camcorder, in private, revealing their thoughts._

_At the end of the two weeks, the families meet up for one final showdown known as the "last supper" as they speak honestly about what they thought of each other and the two nearly always degenerates into a slanging match between the people who antagonised each other the most_

**WIFE SWAP**

_Two families, usually from vastly different social classes and lifestyles, swap wives/mothers (and sometimes husbands) for two weeks. In fact, the programme will usually deliberately swap wives with extreme, polar opposite lifestyles, such as a dramatically messy wife swapping with a fastidiously neat one. Despite using a phrase from the swinging lifestyle, couples participating in the show do not share a bed with the "swapped" spouse while "swapping" homes._

_During the first week, the new wife must adhere to exactly the same rules and lifestyle of the wife she is replacing. Each wife leaves a house manual which explains her role in the family and the duties she holds. This almost always determines what rules the wives will apply at the "rules change ceremony"._

_During the second week, the new wives are allowed to establish their own rules, and their new families must adhere to these new household rules. It usually takes a while for the families to adjust to this policy._

_At the end of the two weeks, the two couples all meet together for the first time, and the wives, along with their husbands, discuss how they felt about the two weeks. This often descends into personal insults and has degenerated into violence at least twice. More often than not, however, both families reach toward a middle ground and express that they have learned from the experience. Sometimes, the table meeting is a very heartfelt and emotional time for the two families who sometimes have complete and mutual respect for each other_

* * *

PLEASE NOTE THAT IS AN EXTREMLY GOOD WRITER AND MUCH BETTER THAN ME, HERE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE SO YOU CAN ALL VISIT HER AND VOTE ON HER POLL AND THAT, AND TELL HER WHAT YOU THINK OF HER IDEAS AND THAT, SHE HAS ONLY RECENTLY JOINED FF AND IS A LOVELY GIRL;d

THIS IS MY LAST AUTHORS NOTE AND I LOVE YOU ALL IF I WAS TO CONTINUE TO WRITE IT WILL ON BE ON ACCOUNT AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME

SHE WILL ONLY WRITE MY STORIES WHEN HER STORY HAS TAKEN OF AND HER POLL IS COMPLETED THANKS ....

XXXXXXXX


End file.
